This study will determine whether patients with angina have 1) a tonic increase in sympathetic activity; and whether they experience 2) an excessive rise in sympathetic nervous activity upon rising in the morning. This study will also determine the overnight change in whole blood viscosity & hematocrit as markers of overnight blood volume reduction.